Unwritten Love
by Balletlover13
Summary: A story of transgender love


First chapter of a new story DONE! I really like this concept. All the characters are pretty much OOC. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

My first day of spring break is spent convincing my crush that a blind date with a guy was good. I am in my friend and my brother eli's ex-girlfriend Clare Edwards kitchen with my other friend Adam Torres. Claire gets a text from her mom. "My mom needs me to pick up her meds. Micah explain why this whole thing was good. Adam don't break anything. I'm gonna walk to the drug store. I'll be back in like ten minutes," she says. She winks at me as she leaves she and Eli are the only ones who know about my crush on Adam. "Adam they thought you were a gay GUY," I say. "Yeah I know. I still don't see the good in this," he says. I get a piece of paper out I write GUY on it in bold letters. "they thought you were a gay GUY," I say again using the paper. "Dude you're passing as a guy. That's a good thing." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Wow. But I feel bad for the poor niner," he says. "Try to meet with him again to explain everything," I say. "But let's be happy now not depressing." I take my hand off his shoulder. We talk for a bit well mainly it's me trying to guess what Adams big secret of what he is doing this spring break is. He won't tell me. Clare comes back after a while. I check my phone. Almost 5:30. I have to get home soon. I text my dad to pick me up. He says he is on his way. "My dads going to be here soon. Bye guys," I say. I hug Clare and then Adam.

I go out and wait for my dad. He pulls up soon after. "Hey Bullfrog," I say. Yeah I call my dad by his first name. So what. "Have fun at Claire's house?" he asks. "Yeah I did," I say. "I got Eli's pills," he says. "When we get home can you put them in his room?" "Yeah sure," I say. "Are you and mom going out?" I ask. "Yeah it's my friends birthday tonight," he says. Bullfrog and mom are out around one night a week. It used to be more but Bullfrog especially has become worried about Eli's bipolar disorder and the guidelines that come along with it. Like how Eli has to go to bed at 11 or he gets all out of whack and stuff like that. We get home and I go inside. I tell Mom that Bullfrog is ready to go. I go to Eli's room. I knock on the door. "I got your medicine Eli," I say. "You can come in," he says. I do. He is on his bed. I put his meds on his desk. "How was your day?" I ask. "Good," he says. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask. "Pasta. I'll come and help you," he says. Eli and I are really close. Like insanely close. Like so close that we haven't fought in like 5-6 years. We don't really have any reason to fight. We have a lot in common. We both like the same type of music,we both dress "goth", and we have some of the same friends. The only major differences between us that i have blonde hair and you know I'm a girl and he's a boy. He and i both have the same green eyes and skin color. We spent a lot of time together when we were younger. Bullfrog and mom werent bad parents. But since Eli was old enough to babysit they went out a lot. "Thanks that'd be awesome," I say. We go downstairs together. I get the two boxes of pasta and the jar of sauce out as Eli starts the water. We stand at the counter as we wait for the water to boil. I rest my head on Eli's chest. He puts his arm around me. We stay like that until the water boils. Eli puts the pasta in separately. We go back to standing the way we were. We don't talk a lot to each other usually. We are so close it's as if we have an unspoken communication in a way. The pasta and the sauce finish.

We sit down and eat. We finish and clean up all of the dishes. It's 7 now. We go and watch tv on the couch. We go in our usual position. Eli sitting and me on his lap cross legged slouching with my head on his chest. It's like instinct now. Eli turns on Off Their Rockers, which is like our show. We laugh our butts off. We watch tv until 11 when Eli and I both retire to our rooms. Before we go into our separate rooms We hug each other. Right after we pull apart he kisses my forehead and I kiss his cheek. "Love you Eli," I say. "Love you too Micah," he replies. Before Eli was diagnosed I used to sleep in his room sometimes. I haven't done that since his diagnosis. I do miss it a lot. But I love him enough to know its best for him if I don't. I fall asleep. My sleep is dreamless I wake up at 10 the next morning. Of course Eli is up before me. He has to wake up at 7 every morning. I change into dark jeans and one of bullfrogs old concert t-shirts that I tie up in the back. I go downstairs. "Good morning sunshine," Eli says. "Morning Eli," I reply. I make my special toaster waffles for breakfast. "Want to go for a walk this morning?" Eli asks me. I nod yes because I'm eating. "I asked Adam but he says he's gonna be busy for the rest of break but he wouldn't..." he starts before I interrupt him. "Tell you why. He did the same to me at Clare's he said it was a big deal but wouldn't say what it was," I reply. We finish up and pull on shoes. We start off on the path in the park by our house. We aren't talking as usual. "We are so stupid," I say. "Why?" he asks hesitantly. "We completely overlooked the biggest thing Adam could be doing over break. It's not necessarily a bad thing we didn't think of this. Adam is getting his surgery done to become fully a guy," I say. "And we didn't think about that because we see him as a guy," he says. "We shouldn't tell him because we might be wrong and lets let him be excited about this," I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence. we go home to find mom and bullfrog back. "How was the party last night?" I ask. "Good," mom replies. They go upstairs complaining about hangovers. Eli and I go sit on the couch together. Eli turns on the tv. "Have you ever noticed how close we are?" I ask. "Bad way or good way?" he replies. "Good way," I say. "Yeah I have noticed. I love it though," he says. "So do I," I reply. We decide to go up to his room and watch tv up there because Mom and Bullfrog would have less of a chance of hearing us. We lie in his bed and turn on the tv. After a while I start playing with his hair. "Having fun?" he asks. "Yup," I reply. He laughs. We spend the rest of break pretty much doing the same thing everyday. We say that we won't ask Adam about surgery because we aren't 100% positive and if he mentions having it we will act dumb and surprised.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
